


Rain On Us

by cinnamon_twists



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, Bullying, Cute Kim Seungmin, Emotional Bullying, Fluff, Insecurity, Kissing in the Rain, Light Angst, M/M, Mentioned Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Mentioned Myoui Mina, Soft Bang Chan, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Walks In The Park, bullying is not graphic btw, but what have i written where he doesnt lmao, not a songfic, seungmin cries, they cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26178868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_twists/pseuds/cinnamon_twists
Summary: And why don't we rewrite the stars?Changing the world to be ours
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Rain On Us

**Author's Note:**

> this got deleted from my google drive when i woke up and i cried but its ok 
> 
> i tagged rewrite the stars because it is half the reason i finally finished this lil guy after OVER 2 MONTHS anyways seungchan underrated ship show them more love pretty please
> 
> sorry for typos <3

"I'm fine." 

  
That's a phrase Chan had been hearing pretty often from Seungmin. Perhaps it was too often. The first time he heard it, Seungmin was just being a little quieter than usual. Sure, Seungmin was always pretty quiet. It's how he was, but when they were together, or in their close friend group, Seungmin was always engaged in their conversation. This time, however, he kept spacing out, and not really paying much attention, resulting in Chan repeating himself upwards of three times, and Seungmin giving very unfocused, short answers.

  
Chan didn't think much of it that day. He dropped Seungmin off at his apartment, and before letting him go in, he pulled him into a hug and asked if he was alright, Seungmin's response being the infamous "I'm fine." Chan thought it was just an off day, so he offered a nod before placing a soft kiss to Seungmin's forehead and releasing him so he could walk inside. When they saw each other the next morning before Chan had to go to class, Seungmin was just fine, and back to his normal self.

  
That was the first instance for a short while. The week following that was totally normal, but after that week had passed, Seungmin's behavior dropped once again, but this time, it was on and off, seemingly alternating, his mood leaning more towards the negative side. And anytime Chan asked him about it, he would respond with just a simple "I'm fine," and continue on like nothing happened. 

  
"It's been going on for a couple weeks now, I don't know what to do.. I hope it's not something too bad." Chan told Changbin and Jisung, who had been sitting across from him on a bench outside during a break they shared between classes.   
  
"Just try to confront him about it." Jisung suggested, stuffing noodles into his mouth halfway through his sentence.   
  
"I have been. He keeps saying that everything's okay but I don't believe him." Chan rested his chin in his hand, sighing softly. “Guys, I'm really worried…”   
  
"Maybe try to get him to talk about it?" Changbin tried. "Maybe not just randomly, but just subtly bring it up in a conversation when you two are alone. Don't push him too far, but try to see if you can get something out of him."

“Ask Felix. He’s Minnie’s roommate, right? Maybe he knows.” Jisung shrugged his shoulders.   
  
A few minutes passed and the topic of conversation approached them. Seungmin sat on the bench next to Chan who wrapped his arm around him. 

“Hey Minnie!” Jisung offered a smile towards Seungmin, hoping that he was in a good mood. He and Changbin both were disappointed when they found out otherwise. 

“Hi Jisung..” Seungmin practically whispered, moving to put his head down on the table in his arms. 

“Hey, are you alright? Chan asked softly, already knowing the answer he would get, but trying anyways. He brushed his hand through Seungmin’s hair.

“I-I'm.. I’m fine..” Seungmin replied.

Chan would have just played it off as a usual response from him but this time, something was different. Something felt off. Seungmin stuttered, cutting himself off to catch his breath in the middle of the sentence. His voice shook and Chan didn't fail to notice the way his back rose and fell irregularly with shaky breaths. Was Seungmin crying? The thought almost brought Chan to tears. Seungmin never cried in front of anyone. He would get upset, but Chan isn't sure he's ever seen Seungmin cry. That's not to say Seungmin didn't cry, he's just never actually seen him crying. He put his hand on Seungmin’s back and rubbed it gently. He was trembling, and Chan has never been so worried.

Chan and Seungmin both jumped, startled when they heard Jisung suddenly curse, yelling a rushed “Shit! Changbinnie we're gonna be late!” as he jumped up and grabbed the other’s hand before running off with him to class. 

“Seungmin.. please tell me what's wrong.” Chan ran his fingers through the older’s hair, bringing his hand down over his neck and back to his back. He knew he wouldn't get a response 

Or at least, he thought he wouldn't. 

"Remember Mina? That girl I rejected because I'm uh, you know, gay?"

"Yeah," Chan had to hold back a laugh at his wording. "What about her?"

"She.. She's still mad about it." Seungmin started, trying to calm himself, but not really making much progress from the looks of it. "I really don't know why, but she's started sending her friends after me and lately they just.. they're saying really nasty things to me, and today one of them kept saying that I.. that I didn't mean shit to you.. that she was going to ask you out.. that she knew you'd leave me in the dirt as soon as a pretty girl showed interest in you." He was trying to keep it together. 

"Seungmin-"

Seungmin kept speaking. "I know you aren't like that, I.. I know you wouldn't just throw me in the dirt but that kind of stuff really gets to me, Channie.. it really gets in my head in a bad way." 

"Seungmin, love, you know I love you so much, right?" Chan squeezed his hand. Seungmin nodded. Chan continued. "Let's go on a walk tonight, maybe? I can come by your place after work, okay, love?" Chan suggested. 

Seungmin nodded. "I'll be home doing my homework or.. I don't know, crying. See you then." he wiped his eyes. Chan kissed his cheek before Seungmin stood, walking off to go catch the bus.

~

Chan drove up to Seungmin's apartment complex and got out to walk to the boy's door. It was overcast, hopefully it didn't rain, Chan wasn't all too fond of the rain.

He knocked on the door. Seungmin was there to open it rather quickly. Was he waiting? A glance to Seungmin's feet and catching a glimpse of his shoes gave away the answer. 

"Hi, love." Chan said, a hand reaching out to Seungmin's. The boy took it quickly.

"Be home soon!" Seungmin called into the apartment, softly. Chan wasn't even sure if his roommate could even hear him, but Seungmin didn't seem to care as he walked out fully and the two began to walk.

It was dark, nearing midnight as they walked. It was a little chilly, but they both had on big comfy sweaters. They didn't really talk, but Seungmin did start singing quietly. 

Chan quickly recognized the song and began to sing along with him.

"All I want is to fly with you

All I want is to fall with you

So just give me all of you"

Rain began to fall on them. Chan was hesitant about continuing. they were just near an old empty playground, nowhere for good shelter. The rain was picking up rather quickly. Chan looked back to Seungmin, and he just looked so content, eyes closed and face tilted up slightly to let the rain fall on his face as he sang. 

"Seungmin-"

The boy opened his eyes and beamed at Chan. He squeezed Chan's hand and started running to the parking lot of the playground, Chan having no choice but to run with him until Seungmin let go of his hand and ran to the middle of the lot, arms spread out as he continued to sing.

"How do we rewrite the stars?

Say you were made to be mine?

Nothing can keep us apart

'Cause you are the one I was meant to find"

Seungmin spun in circles, arms still out as he did so. 

Chan walked behind him, softly singing along with the boy still, stopping in his tracks when Seungmin turned to face him, the brightest smile on the boy's face that Chan had seen in a while.

Seungmin held his hands out to Chan, gesturing him to come to him. Who was Chan to deny? He walked the rest of the way to Seungmin, placing his hands in Seungmin's.

Seungmin grinned and pulled Chan close to his chest, fingers on both hands interlocked. He just looked at Chan, the smile on his face never leaving. They rested their foreheads together as they sang in harmony.

"And why don't we rewrite the stars?

Changing the world to be ours"

Slowly, Seungmin moved his hands to hold Chan's face, Chan mirroring the action to hold Seungmin's, and within seconds, their lips were together. Nothing else mattered in that moment, not Seungmin's insecurities, not Chan's worries, not the pouring rain falling on and all around them.

Nothing

Just them. 

Chan hadn't even noticed how long their lips were connected, but that didn't matter, not when the moment they pulled away, Seungmin's smile grew back on his face. His eyes were locked on Chan's. "I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Seungmin." Chan watched as Seungmin's eyes sparkled with the soft streetlight of the parking lot. 

Chan felt like he was in a romance drama.

Seungmin on the other hand, Seungmin felt like he was on top of the world.

**Author's Note:**

> hi that was cute right dont u also wanna make out with seungmin/chan in the middle of the night in the rain


End file.
